Recently, automotive controllers which implement collision avoidance control (pre-crash control system: PCS) for avoiding a collision of a vehicle with a forward vehicle existing ahead of the vehicle in a traveling direction of the vehicle by alerting a driver or by performing a avoidance control such as an automatic brake, or the like, when a distance between the vehicle and the forward vehicle becomes a certain distance or shorter have been known (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
To improve control accuracy on a target deceleration rate in the collision avoidance control, it is preferred that the automotive controller perform feedback control using an actual deceleration rate of the vehicle (vehicle deceleration rate).
When the driver performs a brake operation to put a brake on the vehicle while the collision avoidance control is being performed, the automotive controller may optionally perform control with adding a deceleration rate generated by feedback control of adjusting a desired deceleration rate for the collision avoidance control based on an actual vehicle deceleration rate and a desired deceleration rate required by the driver's brake operation.